Sweet Baby Jesus!
by Stephenie18
Summary: Maura almost believed that Jane could be purely evil in her ways.  Little did she know what was in store for her.


Title: Sweet Baby Jesus!

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned them.

Summary: Maura almost believed that Jane could be purely evil in her ways.

Rating: T

It was almost Christmas, and both Jane and Maura knew that they were approaching dangerous new territory. Since they had started officially dating about two months prior, they had barely spent any of their free time apart, but it's not like that was anything new. Both Jane and Maura agreed that progressing slowly in their relationship was the best way to go since neither of them had a great track record and neither wanted to mess up what could possibly be the best thing to happen to them. Even though Maura knew all of this, she also knew that if Jane kept teasing her, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

You see, Jane was her weakness. Jane had a way of getting her to try things that she never in her life would've thought of trying. Jane was also known as the teasing kind. She did it out of affection, Maura knew. But what most people didn't know about Jane was that she was a vixen. Maura almost believed that she was purely evil in her ways. She knew she played along with the flirtatious innuendos, but that didn't change the fact that Jane had worked her up about ten times in the past two days and then done nothing about it. But two instances were the worst out of them all.

The first time was at work. Maura was doing finishing the report on a recently deceased man when Jane sauntered, yes sauntered, into her morgue.

"Hey you. What's the status on this guy?"

Maura smiled at the object of her affection and set down her pen to reply. "Almost finished with the paper work, and then I'll be a free woman. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Jane started as she drew closer to where Maura was sitting at her desk, "I was thinking we could do dinner and a movie at yours tonight, since your television is gigantic and all. Whatcha think?"

Maura's smile widened at the brunette as she nodded. "That sounds lovely. My place at seven?" She asked as she stood to meet the brunette's eyes.

Jane placed her arms around Maura's waist as the ME approached her. "Works for me. I'll bring the food, Jo, an overnight bag," Jane said as she leaned in to Maura's ear and whispered, "and if you're lucky, maybe I'll even grab that lotion I know you love and allow you use it in any way you please."

Maura audibly gulped as Jane kissed her temple. The Detective smirked deviously and as quickly as she had arrived, she left, leaving Maura incredibly flustered. And of course that night had ended as it usually did, with Jane barely making it to the end of the movie and demanding repose. And sure, sleeping cuddled up to the dashing detective was nice, but when one is expecting the night to go differently.. it's a little.. disappointing to say the least.

The second particularly cruel instance had been at the Dirty Robber the following night. It was Red Sox night, and the guys from the precinct and Jane were eager to go to the bar to watch the game. She had no problem attending the event. She found the passion with which the detectives immersed themselves into the game quite intriguing. So when she arrived at the establishment after work, she expected her love's attention to be directed at the game. And it was to any innocent bystander.

It started innocently enough. Jane had placed her hand on the skin of Maura's thigh just below the hem of her dress. But as the game progressed, so did the height and sensuality of the slightly rough appendage. By the bottom of the ninth, Maura could barely sit still, and Jane couldn't keep the smirk off of her face.

Maura had finally suffered enough at the hands of her confident detective. Leaning in to whisper in Jane's ear, she said, "You're not fair."

Jane turned her head for a second to look at her blonde partner, whispered, "What on earth do you mean?" and turned her attention back to the postgame highlights.

"Don't even give me that. You know exactly what you're doing."

Jane only widened her smile in reply.

When the highlights were over, Maura was shocked when Jane suddenly removed her hand, announced her departure, and explaining to Maura that she and her mother had breakfast and Christmas shopping planned for in the morning and that if she didn't get into bed, she'd be a zombie.

Maura sat there dumbfounded. After all that, the detective was just going to act like nothing had happened? Oh, did Jane have something coming to her.

This led Maura to put a plan into action. It was almost Christmas, and she was determined to get what she'd been wanting: Jane. So, she discreetly made sure the detective had no weekend engagements to attend to, and started forming a plan of actions. Let's see Jane resist now.

She had Jane come to her house for dinner and a documentary on Christmas Eve. After all, it was her turn to pick. Little did Jane know that Maura's attentions wouldn't be directed at the television, they would be directed at the cunning detective herself.

It started as it normally would. Jane sitting on the couch and Maura curled up to her side, spouting off facts about the topic of the show. She knew Jane loved her, but she also knew Jane grew bored when watching shows such as these. So, when Jane's foot began its idle tapping, Maura knew to begin her slow assault.

Her hand right hand, which was resting on the detective's left shoulder, slowly started rubbing soft circles over Jane's skin. Jane hummed in appreciation, and Maura noticed her posture relax ever so slightly. After about ten minutes, Maura slowly began sliding her hand down Jane's arm and stroking the skin she found there. Jane pulled Maura a little closer to her without realizing she did so, and Maura smiled at the brilliance of her plan.

She slipped her still roaming touch under Jane's arm to rest against the detective's waist, and slowly soothed the detective's side. By the sound of Jane's breathing, she knew the detective had her eyes closed and was thoroughly relaxed. Maura eased her hand upward just a smidgen and when her fingers slowly and surely came in contact with the side of the detective's breast, she heard a sharp inhale of breath, and felt the relaxed posture her girlfriend had acquired immediately become that of a woman on edge. Bingo.

Even though Maura knew that Jane had figured out what she was up to, Jane didn't stop her. No, Maura knew that her cunning detective was enjoying their petting session too much to end it. So the detective only tightened the grip her arm had around her partner, and hummed her approval.

As Maura's hand began kneading the flesh of the detective's chest, she could feel the detective slightly arching her back to encourage the contact. Maura knew her actions were slowly getting her girlfriend right where she wanted her.

As she leaned in to kiss Jane's neck, she felt Jane shift under her to allow for better access. Maura could feel the hands on her back begin softly moving, encouraging her to continue.

When Maura pulled back, she saw Jane's closed eyes and the detective's teeth bothering her bottom lip. She knew the brunette was right on the verge of action, whether it be halting her advances, or succumbing to them, and she decided it was time to make her intentions fully known, if they weren't already.

She halted her hand, and removed herself from the detective's grasp completely, which caused her other half to open her eyes out of curiosity. Maura gave her a sly smirk, and moved to straddled the surprised woman.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Jane asked lightheartedly.

Maura smiled, and leaned in to kiss her hopefully soon to be lover with all the passion she had in her body. To Maura, it felt like the kiss lasted for an eternity, but an eternity that just wasn't long enough. When she pulled away for air, Jane looked up at her with a look of confusion, shock, and pure hunger.

"Again I ask, just what do you think you're doing?" the detective repeated, her voice now coated with desire.

Maura smiled again, but decided to reply. "I'm only beating you at your own game, darling."

Jane smirked at the woman on her lap. "And what game is that?"

Maura raised her eyebrow at the body below her, and caressed Jane's cheek as she explained. "Don't think you don't know, Detective. Coming into my morgue and taunting me about your plans for the night and then falling asleep on me? Rubbing my leg in such a provocative manner when you KNEW you had plans with your mother? And don't even get me started on the fact that you left VERY sexy undergarments out for me to see when you left the other day... that are now mysteriously missing by the way."

Jane outright laughed at the frustration showing on the face of the woman before her. She thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"So, you thought you'd bring me here, seduce me, and have your way with me, huh?"

Maura nodded. "That was the plan, yes. That a problem?"

Jane nodded, which caused Maura to raise her eyebrow in question.

"Actually, it is."

"And that would be because..."

Jane tightened her grip around Maura's waist, and miraculously managed to stand up, Maura's legs around her middle, and began walking to the location of Maura's bedroom.

"Because if you would've been a LITTLE more patient, you would've found out EXACTLY what I was planning for us for Christmas."

Jane set Maura down at her doorway, and kissed her quickly. "And that would be?" The ME inquired.

Jane opened the door to reveal that her room was superbly decorated with all things Christmas. Her eyes scanned over everything, the lights that were beautifully hung, the LED candles adorning her furniture, and greatest of all the biggest bow she had ever seen tied to her bedpost.

"Jane... how did you even..."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's middle from behind. "You forget that I'm good at what I do. This is your present."

Maura sank into Jane's comforting hold, and hummed happily. "And just what is that?"

Jane kissed her neck. "I'm your present this year, Maura," Jane said as she turned the blonde around to face her. "I suggest unwrapping me, now."

Maura smiled up at her girlfriend. "It'll be my pleasure," and Jane knew that Maura meant it.


End file.
